This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for hauling cut timber from a forestry site and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for removing logs from a forestry site which minimizes environmental damage and increases productivity.
Typically, in forestry operations, trees are felled and de-limbed at locations within a forestry site which do not have ready access to transportation routes, such as roads. These situations require hauling the cut timber to the roads, where trucks wait to be loaded. The trucks may then transport the loaded timber to mills, inventory yards, or some other desired location.
The felled trees are often removed from the forestry site by dragging them out with skidders, or some other suitable machine. This process can cause severe damage to the terrain, for example, by creating ruts as the trees are dragged.
Alternatively, a logging road may be created to remove the trees with larger equipment, or even to allow the road trucks to come to the forestry site. The creation of a logging road requires some initial damage to the environment by the process of clearing enough trees and brush to make room for the road. In addition, the heavy machines which travel on the road tend to make ruts, especially under wet conditions.
A major objective of logging operations at a forestry site is to minimize disturbance to the tree stand and to minimize damage to the soil, thus keeping the forestry site as ecologically intact as possible. However, the damage created by the processes described above disturb the ecology of the site, and therefore continual maintenance and repair is required. The costs of maintenance and repair can be tremendous, and logging operations are often faced with the necessity of reducing these costs as much as possible.
It is therefore desired to remove cut timber from a forestry site in a manner that minimizes disturbance of the surrounding forest, minimizes disturbance of the soil, maintains a high level of productivity, and is not susceptible to weather conditions, e.g., wet conditions. It is also desired to remove cut timber from a forestry site in a manner that is efficient, productive, and economical.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention an apparatus for removing logs from a forestry site is disclosed. The apparatus includes a primary mobile machine having means attached to a rearward portion thereof for holding a first end of a first log cluster. The apparatus also includes a first secondary mobile machine with a first end having means for holding a second end of the first log cluster, and a second end having means for holding a first end of a second log cluster. The primary mobile machine and the first secondary mobile machine are interconnected by the first log cluster.
In another aspect of the present invention an apparatus for removing logs from a forestry site is disclosed. The apparatus includes a primary mobile machine having a grapple tool pivotally attached to a rearward portion thereof, the grapple tool being adapted to hold a first end of a first log cluster. The apparatus also includes a first secondary mobile machine, including a first end having a fixed carrier rack connected, the fixed carrier rack being adapted to hold a second end of the first log cluster, and a second end having a grapple tool pivotally connected, the grapple tool being adapted to hold a first end of a second log cluster. The primary mobile machine and the first secondary mobile machine are interconnected by the first log cluster.
In another aspect of the present invention an apparatus for removing logs from a forestry site is disclosed. The apparatus includes a primary mobile machine having a grapple tool pivotally attached to a rearward portion thereof, the grapple tool being adapted to hold a first end of a log cluster. The apparatus also includes a plurality of secondary mobile machines, each secondary mobile machine including a first end having a fixed carrier rack connected, the fixed carrier rack being adapted to hold a second end of a log cluster preceding the secondary mobile machine, and a second end having a grapple tool pivotally connected, the grapple tool being adapted to hold a first end of another log cluster following the secondary mobile machine. The primary mobile machine and each of the secondary mobile machines are interconnected by the log clusters.
In another aspect of the present invention a primary mobile machine for guiding a plurality of secondary mobile machines from a forestry site is disclosed. The primary mobile machine includes a grapple tool pivotally attached to a rearward portion of the primary mobile machine, the grapple tool being adapted to hold a first end of a first log cluster, an engine for propulsion, a steering system, and a plurality of ground engaging members drivably connected to the engine, and controllably connected to the steering system. The primary mobile machine also includes a position determining system, a geographic information system, a communications system, and a processor adapted for receiving position information from the position determining system, determining a desired route to traverse from the geographic information system, and communicating commands to the secondary mobile machines.
In another aspect of the present invention a secondary mobile machine for removing logs from a forestry site is disclosed. The secondary mobile machine includes a first end having a fixed carrier rack connected, the fixed carrier rack being adapted to hold an end of a first log cluster forward of the secondary mobile machine, and a second end having a grapple tool pivotally connected, the grapple tool being adapted to hold an end of a second log cluster rearward of the secondary mobile machine. The secondary mobile machine also includes an engine for propulsion, at least one ground engaging member drivably connected to the engine, and a communications system located on the secondary mobile machine and adapted to receive desired speed commands from a primary mobile machine. The secondary mobile machine is adapted to be interconnected to the primary mobile machine by means of the first log cluster forward of the secondary mobile machine, and the secondary mobile machine is adapted to be guided from the forestry site by the primary mobile machine.
In another aspect of the present invention a method for removing logs from a forestry site is disclosed. The method includes the steps of a) attaching a first end of a first log cluster to a grapple tool pivotally connected to a rearward portion of a primary mobile machine, b) attaching a second end of the first log cluster to a fixed carrier rack connected to a forward portion of a first secondary mobile machine, c) attaching a first end of a second log cluster to a grapple tool pivotally connected to a rearward portion of the first secondary mobile machine, d) attaching a second end of the second log cluster to a fixed carrier rack connected to a forward portion of a second secondary mobile machine, and e) repeating steps c) and d) for each additional log cluster, using additional secondary mobile machines.